Born Villain
by stuckinadarkplace
Summary: Bella Swan didn't want to get involved with him, but what the green-eyed bad boy wants, the green- eyed bad boy gets, and he wants her more than anything. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Well, I decided to write another story! It was just an idea that came to me, so I hope you like it! Review! **

**All Editing credit goes to my Beta, Hapakids. She has decided to help me Beta this story, as well as my other one, and I couldn't be more grateful. (:**

…**..**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2012 Stuckinadarkplace. **

…

Bella Swan stood awkwardly in the empty school parking lot, subconsciously pulling her thick woollen coat tighter around her body as if trying to shield herself from the judging eyes that stared through the thin glass windows.

She pursed her lips tightly, glancing up at the large sign that welcomed her to Forks high. For several moments she contemplated if she should just go in and get it over with, or skip the whole day and find something better to waste her time with.

She found the latter much more appealing.

Bella knew that attending Forks high was inevitable and she would eventually have to go in, but it didn't make it any more bearable.

The bell had rung five minutes ago and much to her distaste she had been the center of attention while all the students started to file in, although no one had come up to talk to her as she looked around with distaste, she could still feel the many eyes glued to her as they strolled past.

"Just two years." She muttered quietly to herself as she started in the direction of the front of the school.

The gravel crunched loudly under her shoes, breaking the near silence with each loud step. As she got closer, she observed the rest of the building. It was old, that was for sure. Dark terracotta bricks covered the walls making it look more like a prison than a school, and the constant overcast skies didn't help.

By the time she finally found the front office, it was fifteen minutes into her first class. As soon as she stepped through the wooden pane doors an instant gust of heat surrounded her. Sighing slightly in contentment, she made her way to the front desk which was currently occupied by a plump middle- aged woman with unsightly bright red hair.

Approaching the desk, Bella plastered a strained smile and leant over to address the woman. The small golden badge pinned to her shirt read '_Shelly Cope'_. The older woman had just noticed the young girl stroll in. Her hair was long and deep rich brown in pigment, but her cheeks and nose colored red from the nipping cold outside stood out on her pale face.

Shelly observed the girl, and immediately wondered why she wasn't yet in class. "Can I help you dear?"

Bella found the older woman's voice nasally and distracting, but answered anyway. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here and I'm having trouble finding my classes."

It wasn't a complete lie Bella thought. She truly hadn't been able to find her class, but she didn't particularly try to look for them either.

Shelly typed the name given to her on the computer, she had heard there was going to be a new student, but she was almost positive this wasn't the right name.

True to her thoughts, no new results came up. She turned slowly to Bella and raised one overly plucked eyebrow. "I'm sorry, that name isn't coming up."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. She had specifically told Charlie when he enrolled her to make sure that it was under the name '_Bella_'.

"Try, Isabella Swan." She gritted out with distaste. She hated that name, because _Renee _had chosen it.

Shelly smiled tightly and clicked her tongue, hurriedly typing in the other name. Instantly her name popped up, followed by her schedule and the numerous classes she was taking.

The older woman's eyes twinkled mischievously; she knew that this new girl would be the talk of the school, as well as the staff room.

"Ah yes, here it is _Isabella." _

Bella could barely stop herself from yelling at the woman and her obvious attempts of irritating her, but she knew attacking one of the office ladies on her first day wouldn't be great for her reputation.

Instead she faked a grin and asked politely if she may have a copy of her schedule.

Shelly printed the schedule and offered it to Bella, shoving it in her direction before sitting down once more and pretending to be doing something important on the computer.

Bella huffed out a "Thank you." Before she left, happy to be rid of the irritating woman for now.

She observed the small piece of paper in her hands, angry to find that her first period was gym and even angrier that the gym was just around the corner.

When she entered the gym all eyes turned to her and immediately her infamous blush covered her cheeks. Rolling her eyes and flipping them off, she made her way over to the coach ignoring the hushed whispers on her previous actions.

Coach Clapp turned around in annoyance when a series of mumbles and laughs echoed in the gym. He was just about ready to give his students fifty laps around the circuit when he noticed a small teen in front of him. He hadn't seen this girl before but by her casual clothes she must have been new. No one had ever come to gym without a uniform before and he wasn't about to make an exception for this girl.

"Uh, I'm Bella Swan I'm new." She murmured for the second time today, keeping her eyes firmly on the tall pot-bellied man in front of her.

Coach Clapp nodded before turning back to the students, raising the silver whistle that was attached to a string around his neck to his mouth. At the sound, everyone immediately hushed and followed his orders to continue what they were doing, although a few still chose to quietly whisper.

Looking through the sea of teenagers for a suitable student for Bella to be partners with, his eyes landed on Jessica Stanley. An average, stuck up teacher's pet. He was positive that she would help Bella around the school and find her a uniform for her to wear.

"Stanley!" Coach Clapp yelled out and Bella couldn't help but wince. Immediately a girl with mousey brown hair sprinted over to Coach Clapp, an overbearing smile taking over her face.

"Yes sir?" Her voice was slightly strained from the run over; it was obvious to Bella that she would try anything to get in the good books with teachers.

"I need you to show Miss Swan around at lunch, but before you do, I need you to get her a sport uniform." Jessica nodded enthusiastically while looking at Bella, noting the lack of designer clothes on her body.

Coach Clapp sent the two of them to the direction of the girl's locker-room, watching as Jessica told Bella to follow her.

Bella observed the peppy girl in front of her and came to the conclusion that Jessica and herself had nothing in common. Jessica had already asked her a series of personal questions that she hadn't even discussed with her father, let alone a gossipy girl that belonged to Forks high.

Bella ignored the questions and gave a series of nods and 'Mmmhmm's in the right places.

Halfway down the corridor, Bella stopped at a single window, watching the droplets of water drizzle down the pane and desperately hopping Jessica hadn't noticed her absence.

Glancing down into the car park, she noticed a single person lodged onto the front of their car. They were obviously male and the cigarette that he elegantly placed at his lips gave him a 'Bad Boy' vibe.

Bella hadn't noticed she was staring at him until the un-named boy snapped his head up. Bella gasped at the intensity of his bright green eyes as they met her brown ones and in tow he looked equally as shocked.

The mysterious boy continued to stare at her, awe taking over his features before he smirked slyly and jumped off the car, walking to the front entrance of the school.

As soon as he was out of eyesight, Bella promised herself she wouldn't have anything to do with him and followed the direction of Jessica's still chatting voice.

**AN: Did you like it? Please review! I know this chapter is really short, but it's just to give you a little taste! Also, add me on Facebook, my name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me (:**

**All Editing credit goes to my Beta, Hapakids. She has decided to help me Beta this story, as well as my other one, and I couldn't be more grateful. (:**

…**..**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2012 Stuckinadarkplace.**

…**..**

Bella sat in the cafeteria, searching for the mysterious boy she had seen in the parking lot earlier that day.

She couldn't deny the powerful attraction to him.

And she hated it.

Bella was interrupted from her thoughts by a tall blonde loudly sitting down next to her. She instantly recognized her from her Trig class just moments before.

The girl had introduced herself to Bella, claiming that her name was Lauren and that she would gladly show her around the school if Bella wanted.

She hadn't given Bella any time to reply before prattling on about local Forks gossip, boys and the weekly abstinence club that the church held.

Lauren's father was the minister and being brought up in a strict Catholic household, Lauren had a 'reputation' to uphold and what better way than to hold an abstinence club.

Lauren wasn't exactly abstinent, but because of the regular classes and confessions, almost everyone was certain that she was in fact still a virgin.

_Almost, everyone._

Her closest friend was Jessica Stanley, but their relationship was rocky at best. Unfortunately for Lauren, Jessica had walked in on her doing something that no preachers daughter should be caught doing. Never the less, after that day Lauren befriended Jessica in hopes that her little secret wouldn't slip.

Lauren hoped to befriend Bella also. She had seen Jessica and her together and had hopes that if the time came, Bella would give Lauren some information on Jessica to stop her secret from getting out.

Bella smiled tightly at Lauren before glancing down to the tray in front of her. A Fork High's lunch was nothing special, but it was better than nothing Bella thought.

Bella started to let her mind wander back to the boy she had seen in the parking lot. He still hadn't entered the cafeteria and it was almost half way through lunch. He seemed to occupy her thoughts all through second period and he was still occupying them now, something which infuriated Bella to no end.

"Bella!" Lauren growled out while snapping two manicured fingers in front of her face.

"Uh, yeah?" Bella turned to face Lauren, unable to stop the irritated sigh that escaped.

Lauren gave a un-lady like grunt before sizing up the brown haired girl before her. She didn't know where she stood exactly with her. It was obvious that Bella didn't particularly like Lauren, but Lauren didn't particularly care either.

"You weren't even listening to me, where you?" Bella swallowed down her anger, biting her tongue before replying.

"Oh, um, of course I was listening." Bella's eyes kept flitting over to the parking lot, half of her wishing that he would magically turn up and the other half wishing that he was just a figment of her imagination.

Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't exactly like Jessica, but she had to admit her company was far more interesting than Bella's was. Never had lunch at Forks High seemed so boring, but Lauren supposed Bella was just a dull girl; nothing new.

She resisted the urge to flip her off and sat back into her chair. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to the car park, searching for those green eyes that enthralled her from the second she laid eyes on him.

Bella looked at all the tables in the parking lot. None were occupied by the boy, but she still couldn't resist checking occasionally.

She was just about to admit that he wasn't real; that she was just imagining things, when two figures emerged from the forest that surrounded Forks High.

It was _him. _And he defiantly wasn't alone. A single girl stumbled after him giggling, seemingly having trouble standing on her own two feet.

As he got closer to the school, he still hadn't looked up. He stared at the ground with a trouble expression, keeping his hands in his pockets.

Bella noticed his hair was even wilder than it had been when she had first seen him; she also couldn't help but notice the lipstick kisses that covered his neck and cheeks.

The girl was still too far away to recognize, but Bella doubted she had even met her yet. Her gut feeling to stay away from this boy proved to be right, but she still couldn't help but feel an unmistakable pang of jealousy at the girl who followed blindly behind him. It was obvious what they had just done.

A loud screech next to her caused her to flinch in surprise. "Is….. is that _Jessica!_"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed before she looked up again, only to be met with a pair of bright green eyes. Apparently, Laurens loud voice had not only attracted the attention of the whole cafeteria, but outside as well.

Bella felt herself blush as the boy continued to stare at her before coming to an abrupt halt as Jessica stumbled into him.

Without breaking eye contact with Bella, he brought Jessica in front of him and covered his own lips with hers.

Bella's blush intensified when his stare didn't waver. His hands ran over Jessica's body slowly, making Bella think that he was trying to get an affect out of her.

_Was he trying to show me he wanted me to be there instead of her?_

He was so confusing; she didn't know what to think. She bit her lip between her teeth out of habit, locking eyes with the boy once more. As soon as his eyes met hers, he pushed Jessica away from him.

He stormed out of the lot, and into the entrance of the cafeteria. He spared a single glance at Bella and smirked before heading into the empty corridors and out of sight.

Jessica turned around slowly. She wasn't exactly sure why he had made such a dramatic and demanding kiss right in front of the population of Forks High, but she silently prayed that no one was paying any attention to them.

When she looked up, she couldn't help but blush. The whole cafeteria was staring at her, some openly gaping, others discreetly sparing glances.

Jessica swallowed before heading back inside to the table that she and Lauren usually sat at.

When Jessica approached the table, she noticed the new girl there as well; Bella Swan. Jessica thought she was nice enough, and hoped that Bella had kept Lauren occupied for long enough that she didn't notice what had just happened.

Laurens face was passive as she stared at Jessica, but she knew better than to think everything was fine.

_The calm always comes before the storm._

The familiar quote rang through Bella's head as she observed Jessica and Lauren, wondering which one would say something first.

Jessica broke the silence first. "Uh... Hi, Lauren, Bella." She nodded before sitting down.

Lauren's eyes narrowed as she stared at Jessica, partly outraged that she would have the guts to actually come and sit with her, especially after what she had just done. This kind of thing would ruin her reputation.

"Just _what _were you doing with Edward Cullen?" Lauren hissed at Jessica, causing her eyes to widen in alarm.

Jessica was aware of the crush Lauren had on Edward, but what she never admitted to Lauren was that she wanted him too.

At the end of first period, Edward had approached her. She had always found him good looking and the fact that Lauren wanted him made Jessica want him even more.

So when he had told her what he wanted, she had obliged happily. Silently, hoping that Lauren would somehow find out.

Bella turned her attention to Lauren when she said the mysterious boy's name. He was bad for her, she knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to stay away.

Bella thought the name sounded far too regal for someone who acted the way he did. She wanted nothing more than to forget him; to have never come to this place at all, but that wasn't really an option for her.

Jessica's loud voiced pierced the air, Bella was certain that the whole cafeteria would be able to hear what she was saying.

"Look, _Lauren." _Jessica practically sneered her name. Jessica was tired of having to put up with her. Lauren thought she was so great just because her father was considered 'Famous' in this god forsaken town in the middle of nowhere.

Jessica had finally had enough.

"I know that you like him; scratch that. You're obsessed with him, but let's face it."

She smirked sadistically.

"He went to me, not you! He kissed me, not you! And he had hot, wild _sex_ with me, Not You!"

Lauren gasped, but Jessica kept going.

"You know for a while, I used to think we were friends, but then I realised what a whore you really are. Wouldn't daddy just love to hear that? That his _precious _daughter, president of the frigid abstinence club, is actually anything _but _a Virgin!" Jessica paused to hear the resounding gasps.

"Yep! That's right! Bet he would love to hear that you fuck behind the church, wouldn't he? Oh, I bet he would love it! Maybe I should tell him?"

Bella sat staring at the scene before her. It was only her first day and she had already witnessed more drama in one day than she had at her old school in the four years she was there.

Lauren screamed a loud "I hate you!" Before storming out, the unmistakable sound of her sobbing followed after her.

Jessica looked at Bella's shocked face.

"So, how do you like Forks High so far? Pretty boring, am I right?"

Bella stared at her in reply, wondering how she could be so nonchalant about what had happened mere moments ago.

Jessica didn't seem to care that she had just lost a friend, or that she had publicly embarrassed Lauren.

Bella knew that Lauren wasn't an easy person to get along with, that much was obvious but what Jessica did in Bella's opinion was far worse than Lauren could ever be.

Jessica peered up at Bella, wondering why she wasn't answering. She raised an eyebrow in question, motioning for Bella to continue.

"It's… interesting." Bella murmured. Jessica laughed dryly in reply before looking at Bella once more.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jessica asked, making no movement to follow after Lauren, opting to just forget her for the time being.

Bella had a question that she desperately wanted to ask and of course; it was to do with him. _Edward._ She had promised herself that she would never get involved with him. In fact, she didn't even know if _he_ wanted anything to do with her.

But she couldn't stop herself. He drew her in like a moth to a flame.

"Who's Edward Cullen?"

**AN: Here it is! I never normally update this late, but my week has been pretty hectic and I've been writing a chapter for my other story, Mates For Life. Don't forget to review, and if you want, add me on Facebook. My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but some stuff had come up that I had to sort out, but It's all done so you can expect a lot more updates from me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who is reading this story!**

**All Editing credit goes to my Beta, Hapakids. She has decided to help me Beta this story, as well as my other one, and I couldn't be more grateful. (:**

…**..**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2012 Stuckinadarkplace.**

…**..**

Jessica's hand that was reaching for a French fry haltered as she looked to Bella. She pursed her lips and sat back in the uncomfortable chair while eyeing up the girl in front of her.

Her first thought immediately had been why she would want to know about _her _Edward, but now her insecurities were catching up to her and all she could think of was another Lauren in Bella form.

Jessica brought the fry to her mouth. "Why do you want to know?"

Bella swallowed nervously before fiddling with her hands under the table. She had just witnessed how cruel Jessica was and to be honest, she didn't want to be on the receiving end to find out just how cruel she could be.

"Just c-curious!" Bella mentally slapped herself for how weak she sounded. She didn't want to go back to the way she was, not ever.

Bella's face hardened and she sat up straighter as Jessica stared her dead on, not even bothering to try and hide her glare.

Jessica smirked before leaning in to rest her elbows on the table, making Bella feel like she was in an interrogation room more than the cafeteria. "What do you want to know?"

_What did she want to know?_ Bella hadn't really thought about her question when she asked it, but in the span of a few hours he had already made her do things she promised herself she would never do again.

"Are you dating him?" Bella only had one word to describe what she just said. Word vomit. She wanted to hit her head on the table for sounding so desperate.

Jessica grinned evilly. She wasn't dating Edward _per se, _but Bella didn't know that and the less competition for him, the better.

"We sure are. We've been together for a while now and it's just getting better and better, if you know what I mean." Jessica threw in a wink for good measure and by Bella's even paler face than usual, she could tell it worked.

_Of course he would have a Girlfriend, and just look at her; she's prettier than you could ever be. _Once again Bella's insecurities hit her full force. After years and years of being knocked down by her mother, her confidence had taken too many blows.

"Why, are you interested in him? Because if you were, I just wanted to tell you I _don't _share." Jessica was immediately happy with what she had said, because by the look on Bella's face, she doubted Bella would be going any where near Edward any time soon.

"Oh, um, no of course not, I was just wondering since Lauren sounded so upset." Bella's eyes darted around nervously before forcing a tight smile.

"Oh, okay." Jessica knew that Bella was lying, and she couldn't help but smile at the things she could do to Bella because of the newly attained information. On the outside she was a preppy try hard, but no one could really know the full extent of what Jessica could do.

…**.**

The rest of the day past quickly and she almost sighed in relief when she made it to her truck outside of the school. She kept replaying the conversation with Jessica in her head, and decided that it would be smart to stay away from Edward Cullen. For good.

Bella was one of the first people to pull out of the parking lot, and she desperately hoped that today had just been one big dream, that she would wake up and be able to go to Forks high; one that didn't school Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley.

She listened to the deep rumble of her truck as it started; subconsciously blushing as she felt the eyes of almost everyone in the parking lot turn to her.

When she arrived home, she took the time to look at the house that she had been able to call her own in her earlier years. Not much had changed, besides a small bush that stood out proudly in the bland yard. It wasn't unkempt by any means, but it was blatantly obvious that her father lived here.

She let out a breath, and all the pent up tension that her body had worked up through the day. She needed an outlet, and the only thing she could think of was running.

Bella had taken up running when she needed a time to escape from her mother. She wasn't fast, but once after a particularly bad argument she just felt the need to just _run._

After heading inside and getting changed into her running shorts and tank top, she grabbed her ipod, set it on shuffle and decided to let her feet take her where ever they wanted to go.

Bella hadn't been too excited to arrive at Forks, but she had to admit the scenery was beautiful. Various greens covered everything, and the wildlife in the area was abundant.

Before she knew it, she found herself running into the woods that surrounded her house. They were just as beautiful as the neighbourhood, but there was something about being completely alone that Bella revealed in. She felt as if she could do anything, be anyone.

Forks was growing on her.

There were various trails through the woods that Bella followed, too scared that if she strayed she would find herself lost. Some were fresher than others, but she didn't think about it, she was positive that she would be the only one out here.

The further into the woods she went, the more wildlife she came across. She was amazed at the serenity, and knew that this would become her daily routine.

Eventually, the path stopped and came to a clearing. She could just see it past the trees, but the beauty of the wild flowers growing in it was unmistakeable. It would be _her_ place to escape from the world.

As she approached the clearing, she found that it was even more beautiful up close; it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

A stream was visible as she walked into the meadow. It was slow, but the trickling sounds of water made her want to do nothing more than to lie down and close her eyes.

And that's exactly what she did.

The air was cool when she first fell asleep, but now an unfamiliar warmth covered her body. She couldn't help but snuggle into it further and continue to listen to the stream nearby.

She couldn't explain the warmth but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, but as soon as warm air hit her neck in a rhythmic pattern, her eyes flittered open in confusion only to find eyes staring back into hers.

Bright green eyes stared back at her.

Edward's eyes.

She opened her mouth to scream, only to have it covered with a large warm hand. Bella's, eyes widened in both anger and surprise at what the boy _on top _of her was doing.

He was currently laying directly over her, while his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Shhh!" Bella mumbled a string of profanities under his hand as she wriggled around to get out of his vice grip.

Suddenly, he leant down and whispered in her ear. "I would probably stop that if I was you." Bella was confused for a moment until she felt his prominent erection poking into her stomach and she haltered her movements completely.

"Good girl" He cooed, as if talking to a child. "If I let go, you have to promise not to scream, okay baby?" Bella nodded rapidly in response, all she wanted to do was put some space between herself and the mysterious boy above her.

As soon as he let go, she pushed him off her with all her strength and ran to gain space between herself and Edward.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you!" Bella was outraged at the boy in front of her; she just couldn't believe he would do something like that!

Edward just smirked at her the whole time, not affected in the slightest by her words, something which infuriated Bella to no end.

"Calm down sugar, I came to my meadow to get some peace and quiet, when I found you laying down out here by yourself- By the way, that's quite dangerous don't you think?" Bella just scowled at Edward and waited for him to continue.

"I just couldn't help myself; you looked so soft and cute. You really are quite the little treasure and don't worry, I like em' feisty."

Bella couldn't help but gape at him. She couldn't believe the nerve of him, and she didn't know whether she wanted to hit him because of it, or kiss him senseless.

"Not a talker huh? That's okay, I'll love you anyway." He waggled his eyebrows at Bella while blowing her a kiss.

Bella had no idea why he was even doing this. Jessica had told her that she was dating Edward, but he wasn't acting like he had a girlfriend at all. Maybe he was just trying to get under her skin?

Before she even noticed, she was being pulled back into his arms as he hugged her tightly. "Well sug, I gotta go, but same time tomorrow?" He threw her a wink before jogging out of the meadow, leaving a shocked Bella behind.

**AN: Oh Bella! Whatever are you going to do now? Please review, and don't forget to add me on Facebook! My name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry I'm so late at updating again *Sigh* but I had to stay in the inner city (Sydney) for 6 days and only just got back! So from now on, I promise I will let you know before I leave! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone that added me on Facebook (:**

**All Editing credit goes to my Beta, Hapakids. She has decided to help me Beta this story, as well as my other one, and I couldn't be more grateful. (:**

**…..**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2012 Stuckinadarkplace.**

**…..**

Bella looked to the digital clock on her bedside table, neon blue numbers flashed back as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

It was forty past five, only twenty minutes until Edward had told her to meet him in the meadow.

She didn't want to admit it, but she _was _afraid to go. She wasn't sure if it was because he generally scared her or if it was because he was one of the first boys to take an actual interest in her.

Add on the fact that according to Jessica, Edward was currently unavailable, Bella couldn't contain her curiosity.

As soon as Bella arrived at school, she had looked for the bright copper hair that belonged to Edward Cullen.

She had discreetly or so she thought, sifted through the crowd of students only to come to the conclusion that he wasn't there and Bella didn't know whether she should be elated or disappointed at the fact.

Jessica of course had noted the various mood swings that Bella had gone through throughout the day and had come to the conclusion that there was definitely something going on between Bella and Edward, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

Bella wouldn't know what hit her. Jessica was going to make sure nothing got between her and Edward.

**…**

It was almost as if Bella's legs had a mind of their own, because before she knew it she now stood on the outskirts of the green meadow at the center of the woods.

She couldn't resist the temptation of seeing what could come of meeting Edward again, even if it inevitably led to trouble.

What could she say, she was a danger magnet.

"This was stupid Bella, you knew he wouldn't show." Bella muttered to herself as she started walking backwards. She had been waiting for ten minutes and she hadn't seen a single glimpse of Edward yet.

She was about to give up and head back home, confirming that Edward was just playing with her head when a loud snap to her right caused her heart to flutter in excitement.

When she turned her head in that direction, she almost rolled her eyes at her love sick antics. She didn't even _know _the boy, yet she was acting like a swooning fan girl. There was nothing there and she was positive what she heard was just a figment of her deluded imagination.

Another loud snap caused her heart to flutter once again, but this time in fear. She couldn't see anything, but the distinct sound of someone approaching made her scurry into the nearby bushes like a common doe.

Bella could hear heavy breathing, but was positive that it wasn't her own as she wasn't breathing at all. She knew the slightest breath would announce her hiding space and in case the person wasn't Edward; she didn't want to be found.

'_Do I even want to be found by Edward?'_ Bella thought to herself, momentary distracting her from the fast approaching person.

As the noises got louder Bella squeezed her eyes shut in a childish manner telling herself that if she can't see them, then they can't see her.

Then suddenly, the noises stopped completely. The only sounds those of the native wildlife around her. Cracking one eye open, she was just about the poke her head over the top of the bush when a large white hand clamped over her shoulder and brought her up so she was standing on her feet.

_Edward_

Her body nearly sagged as she let out a large breath, she _was _overreacting; _'like usual'_ she thought.

"Hello, love." Edward smirked at her cockily, almost as if he knew that she would show up.

"Uh, hey…" Bella looked to her sides nervously, noting that Edward had still kept his firm grip on her shoulder.

He smiled and without warning crushed his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest. He sighed contently and brought his face to the crook of her neck, discreetly inhaling.

"I missed you, sug'." Bella felt him smile into her neck. "Did you miss me?"

To be honest, Bella did miss him but she would never admit that.

"Nope!" She said, popping the 'p'. His face suddenly pulled away from her neck and Bella almost instantly missed the warmth.

Edward's eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was set in a grim line as he observed the girl in his arms.

When Bella looked into Edward's eyes, she couldn't determine what she saw exactly. There were a few unmistakable emotions in there; anger, lust, possessiveness, hurt, but there was something else, something Bella couldn't place.

But she wouldn't back down. She didn't want to be known as a 'pushover', especially to someone as dominant as Edward Cullen seemed to be. It was obvious he was used to being in charge Bella thought, and she was more than glad to give him a refreshing change.

His grip never wavered from her waist, although it occasionally got tighter as a different emotion flashed across his features.

Bella couldn't help but smile at him; pearly whites and all.

His eyes narrowed into slits at her smile, he knew what she was doing and two could play at that game.

Without warning Edward smashed his lips to Bella's. A mixture of Tobacco, mint, and something that was all Edward invaded her senses as his lips moved sensually, but possessively against hers, desperately trying to get her lips to move in sync with his.

Bella stayed completely still, still in shock at his actions. As she continued to stay unresponsive, Edward growled and lowered his hands to palm her ass.

Bella gasped in response, and Edward took the moment to shove his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was warm and soft as it wrapped around hers and ran over her every crevice, almost as if he was memorising her every detail.

As Edward started to kiss her more feverishly, she started to forget that this was him; that she shouldn't be doing this; and that most of all, he had a girlfriend.

Or so she was told.

His moan resonated through the pines when Bella attentively began to kiss back. She slowly slid her hands up his back to reach around his neck, playing with the baby hairs that slid through her fingers.

All too soon for her liking, Edward pulled away, but not before generously planting a few open mouthed kisses on the sides of her mouth.

As he retreated, the large smile was prominent, as was his erection.

Bella blushed.

Edward laughed.

"Wow..." He breathed out throatily. He placed his hand over her cheek and swiped his thumb over her cheek bone.

It was then that Bella realised what she had done, and she couldn't believe it. She came to Forks to avoid drama, but it seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Edward was completely oblivious to Bella's worry as he stood before her looking like a love sick teenager.

He placed another chaste kiss on her swollen lips before bringing them down to her ear.

"Same time tomorrow love; and don't try to hide from me, I'll always find you."

Bella didn't even get a word out before Edward was disappearing into the trees. He wasn't worried that he had just cheated on his girlfriend, but Bella was.

Eventually she came to the resolve that she just wouldn't say anything to Jessica, and pray to god that Edward didn't either.

Little did Bella know, the brown haired girl had watched the whole scene from the other side of the meadow.

Jessica knew one thing; Bella Swan was going to pay.

**AN: Oh Bella! Falling for his charming looks and personality to match! Well, I can't blame her! Oh and to clear any confusion, Jessica and Edward aren't really going out, but Jessica has deluded herself and Bella into thinking so. Hope you stay with the story and don't forget to review! Add me on Facebook if you want, my name is Rose Stuckinadarkplace. **

**And sorry it's so short, but I'll update in the next few days cause it's the holidays (:**


End file.
